The disposal of grass clippings is a problem for both householders and for lawn mowing contractors. While grass clippings can be spread on a garden, it is difficult and time-consuming to spread properly and the clippings usually develop into thick beds which provide an ideal environment for the breeding of flies.
Most mowing contractors usually remove grass clippings and they must therefore make regular trips to disposal sites, usually once or twice a day. Lawn clippings are virtually impossible to compact by compression and accordingly contractors have little option but to make regular disposal trips. In Autumn, falling leaves compound the disposal problem for both gardeners and contractors.
In the office environment, waste paper, often in the form of shredded documents, create storage and disposal problems as a result of the space occupied by such materials. Again, waste paper is difficult to compress without a large compacting machine, and since such machines occupy further space, they are rarely used.